Five Nights At Zavok's
by OggyxOlivialover
Summary: Based on the games Five nights at Freddy's and Sonic lost world. If you don't like either of those games?don't read. Sonic gets the night shift at zavok Fazeti's Pizzaria in order to find out more about some missing children. But how long can Sonic survive the night? What is the truth behind Zavok Fazeti's Pizza? Based on something I have been doing on my Deviantart account.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY BEFORE WE BEING THIS I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT IF YOU PUT ANY NEGATIVE REVIEWS ABOUT THIS FANFICTION I WILL DISCONTINUE IT AND DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY LITRICURY SKILLS BECAUSE I KNOW THEY ARE NOT THAT GOOD. THANKS A LOT YOU ALL FOR MAKING MY LOW SELF ESTEEM LOWER. I will Do two chapters per night so in this chapter it's up to 2:00**

**CHAPTER 1 The new security guard**

Sonic sat at the table reading his paper and noticed a job aticle for Zavok Fazeti's Pizza. Sonic remembered that place as he went there as a child and those horror never escaped him.

FLASHBACK

A young Sonic sat with four of his friends not the friends he has now but different friends. They were watching as Zavok and his two other friends Zor and Zeena performed on stage.

"Uh Sonic this palce is so boring why do we even come here everyday after school?" A wolf who's name was Demid who was about Sonic's age asked his friend.

"What's wrong with you Demid we love coming here?" Sonic asked

"Yeah when we were about 8. We're almost 12 now."

"Well our pearents did say to wait for us everyday here until they could collect us."

"I think The Zeti's sing very well." A young cat who looked like she was 8 years old spoke up.

"Whatever I'm going to look around. Anyone who wants to follow me can." Demid said getting up and walking away. Sonic stayed seated while the other 3 got up and walked with him.

Sonic's mother appered later and took him home but Sonic did not see his friends at school the next day. Then an Article in the news paper showed his 4 friends and it stated that they were dead but their bodies were never found.

FLASHBACK ENDS

And then there was the other horiffic event that he wishes he could forget about.

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

Sonic watched in horror as the young girl got bitten By Zazz the Pirate Zeti causing a pool of blood on the floor and a crowd of people to run screaming out of the buliding. Sonic stayed in shock of what he just saw but then quickly turned and ran away.

Flashback ends.

"Maybe this can be my chance to find out more about everything that has happened at that place and maybe shut it down for good." The blue hedgehog thought as he walked to the Pizzaria but stopped upon arriving at the entrance. He didn't like it in there, everytime he ran past it it gave him a chill down his spine. It's not that the bulding scared him, it was just those stupid Zeti's that gave him the creeps. He let out a breath. They were just children. They were his old friends and he would do anything to find out where they were.

He stepped inside. There were drawings of all the charchters. There was Zazz the pirate zeti who had an eyepatch and a hook for a hand. Then there was Zavok. He was wearing a black bow tie and a black top hat on his head. Zeena was the one who scared Sonic the most. Her deep blue eyes seemed to follow you everywhere you went. Finally there was Zor, He wore a red bow tie.

Sonic made his way over to the office where he heard a ton of shouting.

"I don't care how much you pay me I ain't staying in this place any longer!"

"But sir you seem to be complaining about seeing the zeti's move."

"WELL SO HELP ME BY THE END OF THIS WEEK YOU SHALL BE SEEING MY LAWYER!"

With that a man opened the door and stormed off. The manager, whom Sonic assumed he was, looked at the hedgehog.

"Uh Hi I would like to apply for the job as the nightgaurd."

"Oh sure since the guy that just stormed out was the original one You are free to take this job. Come at 8 o'clock tonight and take your first shift."

"Thanks buddy. See ya" Sonic waved as he sped off

That night Sonic Sped to the pizzaria and made his way to the office.

"man this is going to be easy." Sonic said Leaning back in the chair.

12:00 am

Sonic had just dozed off to sleep when the phone started ringing, causing him to awake.

"Wha I didn't eat the cookie! Oh it's just the phone."

He was about to answer it when it suddenly stopped ringin on it's own. A female voice could be heard

"_Hello?. Hey I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last shift as a matter of fact. So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, But I'm here to tell you, there I nothing to worry about. You'll do fine.. So uh let's just focus on getting you throught your first week. Okay._

"_Um first there's this introductory greeting thing from the company I'm supposed to It's kind of legal thing you know."_

"I don't have time for this." Sonic groaned muting the call "better check the zetis."

1:00 am

He flipped up the camera and saw all three of the zeti's on the stage, he flipped to the pirates cove. Nothing exciting just purple curtins and an out of order sign.

He flipped back to the stage show and saw that Zor wasn't there.

"W-what?!" Sonic said jumping. He checked the other cameras and saw Zor standing in the dining area.

"Why are these zeti's moving?" Sonic asked to no one in particular. Flipping back to the stage he now saw that Zeena was missing. He found her in the restrooms just standing there.

"Alright Zeena is there and Zor is the-ahhh!" The blue hedgehog shouted as he turned back to the dining area and saw Zor was no longer there. He flipped throught the cameras but could not see the zeti in the red bow tie. Looking to his side he saw a door with two buttons

Pushing the one that said lights the lights outside the door turned on a Zor was there staring at him.

"Ahh."

Sonic quickly shut the pushed the button that said door and the doors closed.

"this is going to be a long night." Sonic thought as sweat dripped down his forehead.

**So do you guys think I should continue this? Put in the reviews if you think I should.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE DEATHS OF CHILDREN JUST TO WARN YOU AS SOME PARTS MAY BE DISTRESSING FOR this story is based off the creepypasta on Youtube so go look it up. There is also a corpse party refrence here so see if you can spot it. Alright now for the story. **

Sonic began to sweat. I was only 2:00 am and the zeti's were still standing by the door. His power was going down really fast now. He checked the lights and saw that Zor Bonnie was not there.

"phew that was close" Sonic thought as he slid over to the other door and flipped on the lights, Zeena was not there. He opened the door with relif.

3:00

"why are these zeti's moving?" Sonic questioned to himself. He noticed a few old newspapers sticking out in one of the drawers. They were really old but he pulled them out anyway. The headlines were nothing intresting just stuff like "family pizzaria opens today." And "new pirate zeti attraction opens today." There was one article however that caught sonic's eye. "Five kids killed. Murderer never caught." He pulled it out gently and looked at it, there were the pictures of his missing friends. He began to read it.

"_Four kids went missing and their bodies were never found. The security cameras show that a person lured them into the kitchen but they never came back out. The police still haven't caught the killer so they closed the case of the kids"_

"Wonder why they would do that?" The blue hedgehog wondered as he heard a moaning sound coming from the right door. He tried to turn on the lights but they wouldn't work. He went stiff. He needed to look at the cameras but couldn't risk getting killed by the green female zeti. He decided to leave her there as he checked the other door. Zor was nowhere to be seen so he just relaxed.

"Sonic…"

He awoke with a start when he heard someone call his name.

"w-who's there?"

"By the left door Sonic."

Sonic looked to the door and saw a ghost boy standing here. His pupils were small and he was pale. He wore a pink shirt with a pirate flag on it and had black shorts. Sonic felt his heart race, he knew who this ghost was.

"Dash? Dash is it really you?"

"yes Sonic, it's me." Dash replied his words coming out in a almost audible way. Sonic felt like running up to hug him but some invisible barrier was keeping him from doing so. He then noticed that his tounge was gone.

"dashie what happened?"

The child looked down as tears started to form in his eyes.

"She destroyed us…"

Sonic could hardly understand him so he asked him to repeat it. He said the same thing again but it was more clear this time.

"W-who would do this to an innocent child?" Sonic asked.

"Only someone who has no heart." Dash replied sadly.

Sonic got up and walked over to him. He kneeled down so he was in line witht the child ghosts eyes.

"Wait if you're here then are the others here too?" Sonic asked getting a ray of hope in his eyes.

Dash nodded.

"I'll take you to them." He said as he walked off. Sonic was about to take a step when he relised something. If he was to walk out then the zeti's would hear him and come and attack him.

"Dash I'm sorry but I can't follow you they'll hear me."

"relax Sonic as long as you be very quiet the zeti's will not hear you, Now hurry come on." Dash said as he walked on some more. Sonic quietly followed as dash lead him into a strange room, unknown to them that someone was watching them.

4:00

Sonic stared at what he saw. There standing in the middle of the room were his 4 missing friends.

"S-sonic." They said in unison. They sounded like they had not talked in years. Sonic noticed something off about them, They all had something missing on them. Maya, The oldest out of the two girls no longer had her hands, Lucy, The youngest had her left eye gouged out, Dash's tounge had been cut off and Demid's lower jaw looked like it was cut off.

"OMG what happened to you all?" Sonic asked as he shook with terror.

"We were killed Sonic." Maya said looking down at the ground.

Then they began to explain to Sonic how it all happened.

FLASHBACK

The four kids began walking off until they came to the stage. The three zetis were performing on stage.

"Uh look at how childish these lot are." Demid said as he gazed at the zeti's. They didn't notice someone come up behind them.

"Well hey there kids, are you enjoying Zavok fazzeti's pizza?"

They turned around and saw a girl with brown hair and wore something that looked like a school uniform.

"Wow I didn't know they did humans here too." Lucy cheered holding the stuffed rabbit she always took with her.

"still lame if you ask me."Demid said crossing his arms.

"aww don't be like that kid Do you wanna help make the Pizza's in the kitchen?" She asked smiling very widely.

"sure whatever." Demid said still not caring.

They followed her into the kitchen were she showed them the pizza that was sitting on the table.

"alright kids I want you to taste this Pizza and tell me what you think." The girl smiled as the group began eating the Pizza.

After they had finished eating.

"so kids what do ya think?" The girl asked

"Not to be rude or anything miss but that pizza tasted a bit odd. What did you put in it?" Maya asked wiping her mouth from pizza sauce.

"Oh that would have to be the knock out pills I put in there." The school girl giggled as the children blacked out on the spot.

WARNING THE KILLNG STARTS HERE.

They all awoke to darkness and they found they couldn't move their legs or arms. Footsteps sounds entered the silent room.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Demid called as the all began struggling. Then he heard the deafening scream of Maya and a horrible sawing sound. Soon it was silent again but not for long.

"Who ever you are What did you do to her?!" Dash screamed as a hand grabbed his throat, Preventing him from screaming. Dash felt his tounge get cut off as his own blood ran down his throat causing him to choke. Soon he fell silent as he had drowned in his own blood.

"Please don't hurt me! Mommy!" Lucy screamed as the murderer lifted up her blindfold. Lucy gasped a who she was but she only got a quick look at her before a knife went into her left eye before the girl pulled it out of it's socket.

"Oh god, is it my turn?" Demid aksed as he felt a hand grab his lower jaw. As a knife went through his flesh. He then blacked out but when he woke up he found himself to be in a different body. It was a Zavok Fazeti's suit. He looked over and saw were his friends should have been but they were now replaced with suits of the zeti's.

"Guys…"was all Demid could whisper in his new voice before he blacked out.

END FLASHBACK

"we have been stuck here since then Sonic and we have gained a new side. A vengence side which we use when we murder anyone here." Demid said looking down at the floor.

Sonic felt sorry for these children who were now dead. Suddly he looked at the clock. It was close to 6am. The kids have been explaining their story for so long it went past 5am

"Oh no I have to go now guys my shift ends soon." Sonic said getting up.

"please come back tomorrow Sonic, we need your help to be set free from this hell." Maya said.

"I will, anything for friends." Sonic said before he ran out the door.


End file.
